


Blackened Sheeple

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Potters adopts an abandoned muggle bitten by a vampire? She is really a witch and not the muggle's real child. What if she falls for Regalus and vice versa? What she gets involved with Regalus, she buy into Voldemort's propaganda of anti-statue of secrecy? And if SHE is the one to convince Regalus to become a death eater. What will the Maurders think? What will happen to  history?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1972

 Krystal Dursley could tell the humdingers were unrestful today. She heard them buzzing loudly. Something was going to happen. Krystal's fluffy, amazingly curly red hair was frizzy. She cut in layers or smoothed down with her own sebum. But she was always behind. Behind her cousins Marge and Vernon in bragging rights, behind her peers in being social, and behind the family dog every morning for a walk.

One day on said walk, where she wore a ruffled skirt/shirt, she saw a guy around her age following her. She wasn't worried because it was bright daylight and he was walking his...cat? She turned the corner and when she looked back he was gone. She thought nothing of it, continuing to walk while the birds chirped. She waved at some neighbors. When she passed by a bushy area in front of a field, he walked out from around the bushes.

"Hi," Krystal replied. "Nice day for a walk right? Keeps the bedbugs away." Although he seemed dangerous, Krystal assumed he just couldn't socialize well. Like her.

"Yes," he replied.

"What is your name? I'm Krystal," Krystal introduced herself.

The guy smiled. "Sanguini."

Krystal smiled.

"Have you ever noticed there are a lot of bats in Hampton?" he asked.

"Actually I haven't," Krystal replied, shocked. "I always noticed such things."

"Let me show you this one I saw," Sanguini said. He stepped closer to Krystal. He led her to a tree and while she cranned her neck at the tree, he stepped closer again. Without warning he bit Krystal and she fainted. He carried her away to his layer.

When Krystal awoke she heard arguing. "Really? A muggle? This is the third time Sanguini!" a female voice said. "You can't bring a bride, when you're married! I'm going to report you to the ministry of magic. You broke the statue of secrecy."

Krystal sat up, her vision hazy, to see a boy and girl arguing. Married? Muggle? They were no older than her: ten. They didn't notice her while they argued so she snuck out. She swore she felt Sanguini's eyes on her as she left.

She felt an odd craving to drink. She noticed her dog cut her paw when she got home. Krystal bent down and sucked up the blood from the dog's paw. She looked up and saw her cousin Margery staring at her. She noticed Margery had a bandage on her arm. The urge got stronger. She grabbed Margery's arm but Margery screamed.

Her parents ran out. "She drank the dog's blood and tried to drink mine!"

"Krystal what is this?" her mother asked.

"I don't know," Krystal replied. "I met a boy while I was walking Princess. And he bit me."

"Call the cops, Conner," Krystal's mother said.

"Hi this is Davy Blake Dursley, my ten year old daughter was bitten by a stranger and now she's drinking our pet's blood... No this isn't a prank!"

The cops came a little while later. "Do you like crosses?" one joked. Krystal shrugged. She described the boy then the cops left.

For weeks Krystal was the same. One day when she went to church with her family, she acted strange. Her skin burned up near crosses. The Priest noticed too. And when she smiled she had fangs.

"Something is wrong with Krystal," her mother said. She was taken to the dentist who was bewildered how those fangs grew in. They weren't human teeth. Her parents took her to an excorcist next who said some strange darkness was in Krystal.

"She's eternally damned," Davy Blake announced. "She was bitten by a vampire, they really exist."

"What do we do Blakey boy?" Rachel Dursley asked her husband.

"We get rid of her before they come to get her," Mike Blake replied. "They're going to come to get her. She's been seduced by the demon."

"I didn't even know him, he didn't look like a demon, he wanted to show me a bat's nest," Krystal replied.

"Get out of here child!" Davy Blake replied. "Thank goodness you were adopted."

"Maybe you adopted me from the vampire," Krystal replied.

He dragged her out of the house into a car.

"Take me to the park, he's was there before," Krystal replied. They dropped Krystal off at the park and drove off.

"Sanguini?" Krystal called. "I come to live with you! My parents told me to leave! They say I was adopted! Do you know my real parents?"

No one answered, she didn't see Sanguini. Krystal had idea how long she walked. Things like tree fruit kept flying at her. She stopped in a forest behind a manner.

She made branches, leaves, a blanket she found, and other things fly to her to create a tent around her. She also made a fire start. Perhaps demon powers. She fell asleep as the sun set. She was unwanted demon on this earth.

She woke up to four boys staring at her. One had messy hair, the other was handsome, the third was tired with brown hair, and the last was mousy.

"Are you lost?" the messy haired one asked.

"What is your name?" the handsome one asked.

"Krystal Dursley, actually I was disowned and I'm adopted from demons," Krystal replied.

"Demons?" handsome asked.

"I was bitten by a nice vampire, whose wife was angry he was trying to remarry, and then I was kicked out after I drank the Dursley's dog's blood. Then tried to drink my cousin's. They found out I was a vampire," Krystal replied.

"Are you a muggle?" messy haired asked.

"What is a muggle? I heard Sanguini's wife say it," Krystal asked.

"Sanguini bit a muggle?" tired brunette gasped.

"Are you demons too?" Krystal asked. "Do you know Sanguini? I'm looking for him."

"We're wizards not demons, Sanguini is a vampire like you. And you're just a vampire not a demon," messy haired replied.

"Your muggle parents just freaked," messy brunette explained. "Did they take you to a dentist, muggle teeth person, then an exorcist?"

"Yes how did you know?" Krystal asked.

"It seems like how muggles would react," messy brunette replied. They explained everything to Krystal and introduced themselves. Then invited her to meet James' parents Charlus and Adora Potter. They adopted her.

"Oh and don't hang around Sanguini, you don't want to be his next bride," James advised.

The ministry tracked Krystal down for a biting incident they were reported about. She was a witch but he had to visit her since she had muggle parents. They filled out the appropriate adoption papers for magical adoption and she was registered as a vampire. 


	2. 1973 summer

 

 

It was the start of the term. The Potters plus Sirius, Regalus, Remus, Regalus, and Peter were going to diagon alley. It was James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter's second year. While it was Krystal and Regalus' first year.

Sirius wanted to take his brother along since it was his first year. His parents and Bellatrix didn't want Sirius' bad influence but nothing could keep the brothers apart. Plus everyone knew Regalus wasn't Sirius no matter how much he was around Sirius.

They would meet the Blacks at the Potter mansion. Krystal wasn't told when to get up. The Potters were nice but James spent a lot of time with his friends and she was like a beloved cousin.

Regalus walked into the bathroom to see well a mermaid. She had curly, red hair and was currently stuck in the shower with a mermaid fin and a tankini. He was medium height. He had curly, crimson hair and bright, golden eyes. And a beige complexion.

Krystal blushed too. She wasn't sure how she got stuck the way she was, she just went to take a shower.

"Oh sorry!" he exclaimed, leaping back. He turned back quickly, face red, and went downstairs.

"Find the loo Reg?" James asked, innocently.

"The better question is are you reg yet?" Sirius joked.

"Hilarious," Regalus replied.

"Potty mouth," Remus teased James and they wrestled with wands.

"Boys no magic!" Charlus Potter warned.

"Sirius can do magic when he wants," James smirked.

"Actually he can't," Regalus replied.

"Can it Reg, I'm not an ickle firstie like you anymore. We know how to get around things, you'll have to wait until you get to Hogwarts to join this club," Sirius replied.

"Where is Krystal?" Remus asked.

"How did you use the loo so fast Regalus? Did you see Krystal?" James asked.

Regalus flushed. "I um didn't have to go."

The maurders glanced at each other. "Did you run into Krystal?" Sirius asked. They had really put a charm to turn Krystal into a mermaid and told Regalus to use that bathroom.

Regalus turned redder. The boys gaped "He walked in on Krystal!" Sirius burst out laughing.

"Hey that's my new sister!" James hit him.

"Did you really Regalus?" Sirius asked.

Regalus just blushed. "I met her in the hallway."

They laughed harder.

0 o 0

The journey to Diagon Alley was intolerable. Peter taught them a muggle song about kissing in a tree. Sirius was all over it. They were singing Regalus and Krystal sitting in a tree by the time Krystal came downstairs, normal again.

Krystal blushed and barely glanced at Regalus, who was red too. Did they find out?

"Why are you singing that? The last person who took me to a tree-"

"Was your vampire boyfriend!" The maurders burst out.

Krystal scowled, her ears were red. "He wasn't my boyfriend, he's married, I never saw him again."

"He was asking for you," Sirius said, mock seriously. "I'll have to break his heart and tell him you fancy my brother."

Krystal and Regalus turned red. By the time they got to Hogsmeade the maurders planned out Sirius' parents' reaction to Regalus marrying a muggleborn vampire.

"He'd be blasted out the door," Sirius said.

"Sirius I just met her," Regalus didn't want to be rude to Krystal, despite his family's beliefs.

"You didn't deny you would marry her," Sirius laughed. James, Remus, and Peter chuckled.

"He fancies her," James chuckled. "We're going to be brother in laws Sirius."

"As long as that sentence didn't end with you professing love for Bella," Sirius replied.

"What can I say? I can't keep my eyes off Bella," James replied. "She's a hot mess-"

"Never repeat that again," Sirius warned. "Never!" 

Regalus mentally agreed, shuddering. Krystal was rosy cheeked from embarrassment and excitement.

They went to a broomshop. While the maurders got caught up, Charlus Potter took Krystal and Regalus shopping. 

"Have fun on your date!" the Maurders called after them.

Regalus flipped them off when the Potters weren't looking. Krystal bared her fangs at them.

"She's thirsty, keep an eye on those lovebirds Mr. Potter," Sirius called out. James and Remus lost it. Peter was lost.

"Don't worry Sirius, I can deal with your charming family," he replied.

"You'll change your mind when you meet my mother," Sirius replied and Charlus Potter chuckled.

Krystal was glad they got away from the Maurders. She was even shyer around the equally quiet Regalus. They went to Gringotts first. Griphook greeted them. He looked at Krystal oddly. "It's been awhile since I did business with a vampire," he said. Goblins were on good terms with vampires.

"She's joint with our account," Charlus Potter replied.

The Goblin led them down, even Regalus to the Potter vault. Then they went to the Black vault. Charlus walked up to Griphook when they got back. "Can I get a blood test done?"

"Yes," Griphook replied.

"Does it hurt?" Krystal looked afraid.

"Not at all," Griphook replied.

. Krysta'ls hand shook, Regalus grabbed it to steady it while Griphook pricked Krystal's finger.

"Seven drops will be enough," Griphook said. Krystal held her hand over parchment until several drops of blood dripped.

 Bright gold letters appeared on the parchment. Regalus let go of her hand, embarrassed.

**_Krystal Lovegood_ **

**_Parents:_ **

**_Lord Gerald Lovegood and Lady Jasmine Lovegood nee Evans_ **

**_Grandparents:_ **

**_Lord Harvey Evans and Lady Lucinda Evans nee Golde_ **

**_Lord Roland Lovegood and Lady Lunetta Lovegood nee Potter_ **

 

**_Ancestor:_ **

**_Lord Godric Gryffindor_ **

**_Lady Helga Hufflepuff_ **

**_Lord Percival_ **

**_Lord Merlin_ **

**_Relatives:_ **

**_Lily Evans_ **

**_Petunia Evans_ **

**_James Potter_ **

**_Charlus Potter_ **

**_Amelia Potter_ **

**_Heir to the Noble and Ancient House:_ **

**_Merlin_ **

**_Gryffindor_ **

**_Hufflepuff_ **

**_Potter_ **

**_Lovegood_ **

**_Percival_ **

 

Charlus whistled. "You really are a Potter. My cousin Gerald's daughter. Glad I found you. I remember your mother too, she was just like you."

Krystal didn't know what to think. She had a real family not the Dursleys. 

Afterwards they went to the owlery. Regalus bought an owl and Krystal bought a bat. "Can you turn into a bats?" Regalus asked.

"I don't know," Krystal replied.

Afterwards they went to the wand shop. Krystal got a 11 and ¾ inch wand with a willow bark core.

Regalus got a 11 and ¾ inch wand with a blackwood core.

Chris told the others Krystal was really a Potter. They were thrilled. Then they went to Madim Malkin's dress shop. The maurders were there too. Along with an older, blond boy.

"Two Blacks with blood traitors, half bloods, and who are you?" Lucius glanced at Krystal.

"Krystal Potter," Regalus replied for her.

"Hello Lucius, has Cissa grown some sense and grown tired of you yet?" Sirius greeted.

"Your family hasn't gained the sense to disown you," Lucius replied.

"They never had sense, which is why Cissa is dating you," Sirius replied.

"Clearly you have low standards you besmirch your family with," Lucius eyed James, Remus, Krystal, and Peter.

"We don't all aim to be as close minded as Bellatrix," Regalus spoke up.

Lucius stared at him then at Krystal. "I'm sure."

"Move along Malfoy, I don't want to have to put up with you until my cousin makes the dumbest decision of her life," Sirius replied.

Lucius glowered. "You're lucky my parents like Narcissa so much."

"If we were lucky they wouldn't," Sirius replied.

"Boys hold still!" Madam Malkin complained. Lucius stomped off without waiting.

"He sounds like a real git," James replied.

"He is," Sirius assured. After Madam Malkins, they went to the quill shop.


	3. Hogwarts 1973

The next day the Potters woke up early to get to Kings' Cross. Charlus and Amelia Potter pulled Krystal aside. "When you get at Hogwarts, don't worry about what the other students think. You know who you are. If you were bad, we wouldn't take you."

"You  _belong_ in the house of the Brave," Charlus emphasized. "Take a bite out of life."

They made it to King's Cross quickly where they crossed the wall to the train platform. Krystal was amazed by all the people and pets.

"Goodbye hun, have a good school year," Amelia called to her. She turned to James. "One more letter and no flying this summer. You too Sirius!"

"I'm not even your son," Sirius replied.

"I don't care."

"Write often," Charlus waved to both of them.

Krystal waved back after she and James got their trunks on the train. Remus helped her and the three of them went to an empty compartment.

Soon Peter joined them. And as the train took off Sirius joined them with Regalus trailing behind. "He doesn't know anyone," Sirius explained then smirked seeing Krystal. "And he fancies your cousin James."

"Don't worry we don't bite, well your future girlfriend does," James told Regalus.

Sirius howled with laughter, while Peter lost it, and Remus chuckled. "Bite me," Krystal replied.

"That's your job hun," James replied. "Don't make me do your dirty work."

"I didn't ask you to," Krystal replied.

"She's not my girlfriend," Regalus muttered.

"Sure kiddo, lets see how long that lasts," Sirius replied.

"Are you calling a bet, Sirius?" James asked.

"Yes!" Sirius replied. "I peg these two together by the end of the first term feast."

"That's a little fast Sirius, these two haven't even started puberty yet," James replied. "Or do Blacks go through hyper puberty? Are you a man Sirius?"

"No I'm not done with puberty yet, but puberty is done with me. Us Blacks don't stay ripe for long," he winked at Krystal.

"Are you fed Wacklespurts from birth?" Krystal asked Sirius.

"Uh… no?" Sirius looked confused.

"Well Sirius she isn't being fed a Black diet of Wacklespurts so I don't think my sis will fall for the Black charms until atleast 4th year," James replied.

"You underestimate the Black charms," Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"Cut it out you guys," Regalus replied. "Where is your girlfriend Sirius?"

"Mary McDonald? She can't resist me," Sirius replied.

"More like can't help but avoid you," Remus muttered.

Just then a redhead girl and a oily haired guy came by. "Is this compartment full?"

"No," James replied. "We don't bite, well not all of us."

"Bite?" the oily haired one asked.

"Nothing," Sirius replied with a smile.

"Let me guess, aristocratic, arrogant. Black?" greasy haired asked.

"Let me guess, oily, bat like, future Slytherin? Possible vampire?" Sirius replied.

"C'mon lets go find another compartment," the redhead said. The two of them got up and left. "You'll want to change soon we're almost there."

0 o 0

"Ooh goody, close your eyes princess you're among gentlemen," Sirius told Krystal. Krystal scowled at Sirius.

Krystal waited outside then the boys took a turn waiting outside. After they were ready the train stopped.

"First years o'er here!" a giant called.

Krystal and Regalus walked over to tiny boats. Krystal, Regalus, a strawberry blond girl, and a blond boy.

"I'm Lina Brown, what's your names?" the strawberry blond girl asked her.

"Krystal Potter," Krystal replied.

"Regalus Black," Regalus answered.

"Derris Bones," the blond boy replied.

The boats started moving themselves. Krystal gasped when the castle came into view. She shifted and bumped shoulders with Regalus. She glanced at him and he glanced at her. He also had awe in his eyes. She looked away quickly, embarrassed.

When the boat reached the entrance they entered a great hall. A stern lady with a pointed hat led them to a great hall. A naughty ghost flew by. "I'm Professor McGonagall, you will line up to be sorted into houses now," she said.

Krystal got into line with Reglaus, Linda, and Derrik. "Do you think we have to pass an obstacle to be sorted?" Krystal asked.

"Sirius and Bella say we have to prove ourselves in a duel with a troll," Regalus said.

"I heard it was a hippogriff," Derrikreplied.

They were distracted by McGonagall calling out after pointing a wand to her throat saying 'sonorus'. "Arington, Zelda!"

They watched the girl walk up to a stool with a hat and sit down. McGongall placed the hat on her. After a minute the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A table with students decked in yellow and onyx burst out into cheer and applause as Zelda walked towards the table.

"I suppose a hat's not too hard to fight on your head," Krystal replied.

"I suppose not," Regalus replied, giving Krystal an odd look.

McGonagall went through the list calling different names. Krystal noticed the maurders sitting there.

"Do you hope to be in Gryffindor?" she asked Regalus.

"I'm not Sirius, I'd rather make my parents proud. I hope I'm in Slytherin," Regalus replied. "But I hope you get in Slytherin too."

"I hope so too," Krystal replied. Regalus smiled at her.

"Black, Regalus!" McGongall called.

Krystal looked at Regalus as he walked past her. "Good luck!" she whispered.

"Thanks," Regalus whispered back as he kept walking.

She watched as he reached the stool and got the hat on his head. It was there for a minute then. "SLYTHERIN!"

The green and silver table burst into cheer while Krystal saw Sirius put his head in his hands at the Gryffindor table.

"Bones, Derrik!"

Derris walked up to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled after a minute. The yellow and onyx table burst into cheer again as Derrikwent there.

"Brown, Linda!"

Linda walked up to the stool and got the hat dropped on her head. "RAVENCLAW!"

A table decked in blue and bronze burst into applause and cheer as Lina walked towards it.

The names went on and Krystal got bored but anxious. "Potter, Krystal!"

Krystal begin her way to the hat. She vaguely saw Regalus, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter's eyes on her. She sat down on the stool and felt the hat fall over her face.

\So you don't know you're not a muggleborn?\ a voice said in her head.

\I was adopted\ Krystal thought.

\Your parents are Lucile and Lucas Lovegood, sadly they are deceased\ the hat told her. \You're a halfblood. And a vampire… Good ol Sanguine got to you?\

\His wife was not very happy\

\Hahaha I don't suppose she would be. Now where do you want to go?\

\Um I don't know. I suppose the Potters would like it if I were in Gryffindor. Regalus would be pleased if I was in Slytherin. And Lina and Derris if Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? Can I join them all? I'm thirsty!\ Krystal begin focusing on that thought.

\Well- yes master.\ "GRYFFINDORHUFFLEPUFFRAVENCLAWSLYTHERIN!"

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the Gryffindors made to clap but went quite with the entire hall.

A wizard with a long white beard and twinkling eyes stood up. "It seems there is some confusion to clear up. It is my job to inform you all are welcome at Hogwarts, including vampires like Ms Potter who is a vampire all the time unlike werewolves so they have special powers. I believe Ms Potter may have used some light mind control on the sorting hat, which is frowned upon here." The Great Hall tittered in laughter. James and Sirius grinned to each other.

Dumbledore put the hat back on. \Vampire mind control? How quaint but bold. Well-\ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Krystal stood up and looked at all the house tables staring at her. She went over to the Ravenclaw table where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were. "What you didn't chose your boyfriend's table?" Sirius asked, looking at Regalus over at the Slytherin table.

"She'll have plenty of time to visit him with her mind control ability, she will be able to sneak in later," Peter cracked.

James glared at Peter as Krystal blushed. 

The tables filled with food. Krystal had her fill of blood pudding even though she was vegetarian. After Dumbledore stood again for his start of term speech.

Then they were told to follow their prefects. A redhead named Fabian Prewett led them to the tower in front of a portrait of a fat lady. "Your password is Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Remember your password or you'll be in trouble. Girls' dorm are to the right and boys to the left. Krystal don't try your mind control to get into other common rooms." Everyone laughed.

"Go on and spend your first night in Regalus' arms," Sirius joked. James and Krystal hit him.

She entered the common room and went to her four poster bed. She was with Mary McDonald, Lily Patil, and Felicia Brown.  
The next morning she woke up before everyone else and went to the Great Hall. She bumped into Bellatrix on her way. "Don't try your mind control to fool us. Or there will be consequences. Unless it benefits Slytherin."

"Perhaps I can change your mind," Krystal stopped at Bellatrix's face.

At the Great Hall they sat together at the Slytherin table. Then McGonagall passed out schedules. 

She went to her first class of Charms, they had Charms with the Slytherins so Krystal went with Regalus.

Then she went to the Potions class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. First and second years due to Slughorn having to cancel a class. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were there. "Shit she really did spend her first night in my brother's arms!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw Regalus and Krystal walk in together. And sit in the middle.

James hit Sirius. "She was in Gryffindor plus Slytherin has separate dorms for genders."

"Judging how cousin Bellatrix turned out I doubt it," Sirius muttered. "Anyways why would she sit near Slytherin besides that? Bellatrix' minions can't be pleasant." He glanced at Deetsy, Nina, and Jasmine  
.  
"They're probably just friends," Remus replied.

"I'm still keeping an eye out on them. Though I'd love it if Regalus gave my mom a half vampire grandkid for a heir," Sirius grinned.

"Oy don' get too excited about our eleven year old siblings," James hissed at Sirius.

"It always starts young," Sirius defended himself. "I'm still holding onto half vampire Black heirs."

"You do that," Remus patted Sirus on the shoulder. But he had an odd look.

The redhead and oily haired kid were in the class too. They were paired up along with Regalus and Krystal. Both pairs were good at potions. They made a deep desire potion.

"You know what I'm thinking," Sirius said as they left Potions.

"What?" James asked.

"What if we proved I'm right once and for all," Sirius said. He held up a vial of the deep desire potion he knicked. James raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Remus asked, warily.

"It would be quite funny if Regalus professed his undying love for a certain vampire in the Great Hall today," Sirius said.

James smirked. "Only you Sirius."

They mixed the potion into sweets and followed said lovers. When they reached the courtyard James approached Krystal. "Kudos for doing what we've been trying to do for years, being getting into every common room. Blood lolipop??" James held out a blood lolipop.

"Thanks but I can't promise I can get you into every house. Bellatrix threatened me very clearly," Krystal replied and accepted the sweets. "She is open to trade though."

"I'll pass, the Slytherin common room isn't worth _her_ having access to my knickers," James replied.

"Thanks for that mental image!" Sirius cringed and Regalus did too.

"Have a nice first day," James replied.  
"Have a nice first day."

"Thanks, have a nice day too," Krystal replied.

Krystal foundbertie botts every flavor beans in the package with the lolipop. She sharied with Regalus as they walked into the great hall. Suddenly Krystal threw her arms around Regalus and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone looked at them. "Sorry you're just my first friend since Sanguini. I think you're cute."

"This is better than I thought," James said through laughter.

"I know," Sirius replied doubling over. Remus couldn't scold them through his laughter and Peter couldn't' control himself.

Regalus blushed and kissed Krystal's hand. "I think you're pretty and you're the only one who gets me after Sirius rebelled. I don't want to break my parents for a cause that doesn't fix everything,"

Sirius and James roared with laughter again. After it died down Sirius remembered what Regalus said. "A cause that doesn't fix everything? What does he think me and Meda ran away to fix the house elves' severed heads?"

After the potion wore off Regalus and Krystal couldn't look at each other.

Krystal avoided Regalus for a week. They finally met again when they were both signing up for the Gobstones club. "I'm sorry I said all of that to you," Regalus said.

"Me too," Krystal replied. "I'm sorry I didn't realize James and Sirius drugged those sweets."

"Did you mean what you said?" Regalus asked.

Krystal blushed. "Sort of. Did you?"

Regalus nodded too, but his parents were a problem. "I was just going through a lot."

Pretty soon it was the winter break. Krystal spend it with James and his friends. Regalus came over too. Sirius and James' amusement never ceased.


	4. 1976

Pretty soon three years passed by. Regalus and Krystal were still too shy to admit their feelings. It was Sirius' fault. They met over the holidays a few times. They were also busy with school(Krystal spent less time with Slytherin thanks to Bellatrix, Deetsy, Nina, and Marcus) and activities but remained good friends. Sirius always goaded them to go out and made lewd jokes. Sirius also shipped Remus/Krystal once. Joking they'd have half werewolf, half vampire babies once. The maurders had formed by then.

Krystal was also a vampire and Regalus didn't know how to explain to his parents if he dated Krystal. He was the good, Slytherin child. They knew about Krystal, all his cousins and Sirius wrote about her. Sirius to brag about how a vampire got into Slytherin the supposedly pure house, along with other houses. And how no Black could do that nor their hero Voldemort.

Regalus didn't care that Krystal was a vampire. He liked that about her, she was still a vegetarian even though a vampire. One summer changed a lot. Voldemort was growing and Sirius's rebellion was growing.

Sirius finally had enough one night. "I can't believe a half breed can get into Slytherin let alone Hogwarts," Bellatrix complained. Andromeda had already eloped with Ted Tonks. Bellatrix had married Rodolphus Lestrange and was home for the summer. Narcissa was getting married to Lucius Malfoy the next summer.

"She's not a half breed!" Regalus snapped.

"I can't belive a psychopath like you was allowed at Hogwarts," Sirius told Bellatrix cooly.

"Beg pardon?" Bellatrix asked.

"The least human person here is you," Sirius replied. "You have no concept of humanity."

Bellatrix drew her wand.

"Put that away Bellatrix," Orion said.

"Why are you stopping her?" Walburga demanded.

"Enough, put it away Bellatrix, I will not have Sirius expelled over this, _away_ ," Orion demanded. Bellatrix put her down and stalked off.

"Have you had enough?" Walburga asked. "You upset her, she's had her plate full with the Dark Lord."

"I have, I don't care that she has had her plate full of crazy hate," Sirius stood up. "I've had enough of that my while life. So goodbye!" Sirius stood up and fetched his trunk from upstairs. He walked downstairs and walked out the door.

"Sirius!" Regalus stood up the same time their father did.

"Sirius!" Orion cried out with the most compassion ever displayed from a Blacks. Walburga was on her way to blasting Sirius off the family tree. After Andromeda

"He's at James'," Regalus said. He got up and went to the fireplace. He flooed to James' house and saw Sirius at the Potter's table. "Sirius, father begs you to return!"

"I'm not coming Regalus, no matter what you or dad says," Sirius said.

"He wants to stay here Regalus, sorry," James said.

"Fine but don't cut father off," Regalus said. "He tried to convince mother not to blast you off the family tree."

"He can go ahead, I'm done with the Blacks," Sirius said.

Regalus sighed. Krystal caught Regalus's eyes and smiled in sympathy. Regalus flooed home in dismay. To console his broken father and calm his mother down. The damage was done, with a smouldering, burn mark where Sirius' name was. 


	5. 1979

Krystal and Sirius were at James and Lily's wedding reception. Krystal liked Lily. She found out Lily was her half sister.  Their mother married Krystal's father Gerald Lovegood after divorcing Harold Evans. She was glad her sister gave her cousin a chance. 

James was very interesting with his friends and a nice cousin. Krystal was currently waltzing alone on the dance floor with an invisible partner. Remus' attention was caught by fourteen year old Nymphadora. "She's not legal," she heard Peter say.

"Stuff it Wormtail," Remus snapped, a little tipsy. He went over to Nymphadora and cut in where she was dancing with twelve year old Bill Weasley. Bill went to sit down with his ten year old brother Charlie, four year old brother Percy, and two year old troublesome twins. Their pregnant mother was dancing with their father. And Charlie chased the toddler  twins, who  were sneaking into the snacks.

Krystal noticed Sirius brooding at a table and waltzed over to him.

 Sirius was sitting down, and he had an odd look about him. "Why so Sirius?" Krystal teased. "Glad you're not in my year?" Krystal got her head badge from the owl.

"Nah we had Remus as a head boy," Sirius replied. "He's much worse... I just heard something odd."

"What?"

"Regalus is headboy," Sirius replied. "I heard from Meda, Dora is at Hogwarts." Regalus wasn't invited to the wedding. James wanted to invite him but Sirius said a death eater couldn't attend a muggleborn's wedding. Severus wasn't invited for the same reason. That and his hatred for the Maurders.

"I ran into her," Krystal said. "A few times."

"Don't listen to Regalus, he's changed," Sirius said, seriously. 

"I know he's different," Krystal mumbled in her lap. 

"He's into the Dark Lord crap, his Slytherin hosue mates are all death eaters. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastian, and Narcissa's fiance are death eater's too. He meets them too. Try to avoid him. If you can punish a few death eater Slytherins, even better," Sirius grinned at her.

"I wouldn't lose the opportunity," Krystal replied. "And if some pranksters, like somebody I know, find some Slytherins to practice on I won't mind turning a blind eye."

Sirius grinned at her. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Besides my vanilla brownie recipe?"

"I love your dancing skills!" Sirius stood up and took the place of Krystal's invisible partner. As they waltzed away, Krystal was reminded of another Black. Similar scent, similar looks, but as different as night and day.

0 o 0

When Krystal returned to Hogwarts she moved into the dorm for the Head girl. On Krystal's way to the conjoined living area, she bumped into Regalus for the first time in months maybe a year. He was a little different. He was more determined. "Hi Krystal!"

"Hi Regalus! Do you have a nargle problem? They like conflict."

Regalus smiled. "The only nargle I knew left a few summers ago. Well besides the crazy nargle that still lives there."

Krystal giggled.

"Are you going to keep an eye on my housemates?"

"Are they going to use unforgivable curses?"

"Not in Hogwarts, only forgivable," Regalus replied. 

"I want to show you something," Regalus said.

"Ok." Regalus led Krystal to his dorm room. There was a collage of articles about Voldemort. Regalus took Krystal's hand and pulled her to it.

"I took it with me from my room at home," Regalus explained. "This is what the Dark Lord is about. I know my housemates not to mention Bellatrix and her husband make them look evil but I think they have a point. I don't think they're doing wrong, my family doesn't either but for more zealous reasons. I feel they can make a difference and we should atleast hear what they have to say."

Krystal read the collage of articles. "I see why he wants the statue of secrecy gone. It makes people closed minded like they are about the crumpled snorcack."

Regalus nodded. "We don't need to hide. I don't agree with all his methods, like Bellatrix's speciality, but he has a point. He is ultimately going to do the wizarding world a favor."

Krystal agreed. "Yes, I agree. There is nothing too wrong with pride of wizard heritage, especially to muggles who stomp over you. Remind them that wizards stick together." She added the last part bitterly. She knew how it was to be stomped on by the Dursleys. 

"Exactly," Regalus replied. "I mean I'm not agreeing with my muggle hunting uncle or elf beheading aunt, I love Kreacher. But the Dark Lord has a point about the order of the world. I'm making a difference without upsetting my father."

Krystal nodded. "I know, the order of the world needs to be changed. Not for blood purity propaganda but for our wizards' rights. I know how it feels to be abandoned," she said darkly, sitting down on his bed.

"What happened?" Regalus sat closer to her.

Krystal told him the story. Regalus looked into her eyes. "You are not the demon's servant. Vampires have sensitive skin to the sun. There has been magic to make them avoid the church. And stakes have been cursed to hurt vampires. You're not satanic. Those Dursleys are more satanic."

"Maybe it's time to do what feels right in our hearts," Krystal stepped towards  Regalus.

Regalus stood up, slowly, and moved forward, looking down at Krystal. "Like what?" he asked softly.

"Join... together," Krystal replied, Regalus titled his face towards hers'. 

"Yes," Regalus murmured and softly crashed on hers.

  _Join the darkside we've got pairings_


	6. 1981

Krystal was helped by Narcissa and Whilma Greengrass(Edmund Greengrass' husband) for her wedding.

When she was ready in her pearl and gold-orange gown with her hair half up she was taken to the temple nearby.

No crosses to irritate her skin at the church. She was walked down the isle by Voldemort behind her bridesmaids(Whilma, Cissa, and Bellatrix) and Nagini(flower girl).

She reached the end of the isle and curtseyed in front of Regalus. A golden light ended the ceremony. There was a feast, where they had their first dance, after then the couple went to a town near Little Hangington.

Death Eaters put a spell on the bed in the Blacks' room.

Krystal entered the room wearing a flowy silk robe.

Regalus lounged on the bed. "Pretty awkward no?"

Krystal sighed.  
She looked at Regalus again but he was asleep, snoring loudly.

Krystal snorted and got up. Suddenly Regalus was behind her, an arm around her waist. "Vampires aren't the only stealthy ones."

He put his face near her neck. "I can bite too"

He spun her and picked her up bridal style. He spun around with her then put her on the bed and leaned over her. She straddled him with vampire speed. The goldish green glow dimmed.

0 o 0

Krystal was playing with young Harry when her sleeve rolled up. It was too late James and Lily saw it.

"Step away from Harry," Lily said, taking Harry back.

"What happened?" James stood up. "Did Regalus convince you to join?"

"Did you get with him?" Remus asked.

Krystal consciously shifted the Black ring on her finger.

Lily grabbed her hand to look at the ring. "Are you steady with Regalus?"

"She married him," Remus answered. "It's a custom for female death eaters to marry a death water or maybe pure blood then consummate the marriage to prevent them from having kids or even marrying with muggles, muggle borns, and blood traitors."  
"Yes I married Regalus buy I love him not because I wanted the show the dark lord I won't have any mud- muggle born's kids. The dark lord has a point and I convinced Regalus to join," Krystal admitted.

Sirius flooded in at that moment with Peter. Krystal saw Peter somewhere then it clicked he wat as a death eater meeting!

Krystal was about to tell the maurders but Sirius grabbed her by the arm and led her to the fireplace. "Bless your hearts for that irony for giving my family a half vampire in the future for its death eater heir it I'm afraid we must retire now. We can catch up later. Perhaps on the battle field." Sirius looked her dead in the eyes.

"Thanks for pitting brother against brother," James said. "And betraying the Potters. After we exuded you."  
"She's going to fit right in with the Blacks," Sirius said.

"On behalf of werewolves you betrayed your race," Remus said.

"Knockturn Alley," Sirius called into the fireplace, throwing powder. Them he pushed Krystal into the fireplace.

"Was that wise?" Remus asked.

"Who cares she's a death eater," Sirius replied.

0 o 0

Regalia and Krystal were fighting the Order near the Hogs Head Pub. Krystal's was dueling Remus. "Remus, Peter is a-" but Remus blasted her with a dis arming spell.

Krystal rubbed her arms when she got the floor. Regalia was besides her. As he helped her up while the death eaters retreated, Regalus caught Sirius' eye. Regalia stared back cooly. Sirius looked at Krystal next before stomping off.

"Anyone who pisses Black off is a fan in my eyes," Severus said besides them.

0 o 0

Regalus and Krystal went to another death eater meeting on Halloween. That's when Krystal saw who the traitor was. Peter Pettigrew was among them. Severus saw him too. They saw the rat walk up to Voldemort. "My Lord I am the Potter's secret keeper!"

It took all of Krystal and Regalus' willpower not to attack Peter right there. Apparently it took Severus' willpower too. He realized he gave a prophecy about Lily's son.

Severus ran up to Voldemort and begged him not to kill Lily. Krystal wanted to beg for James too but Regalus held her back. "He will kill you if he knows you are on good terms with James.. It's different for Severus, he loves Lily. Voldemort humors his muggleborn lover. Severus is his trustworthy death eater."

"What do we do?" Krystal asked. "I think we put our faith in the wrong guy."

Regalus nodded, anxiously. "Our only hope is if someone rebels to form a new group. Or we'll be killed if we try to leave. Or destroyed for you."

 

Krystal followed Voldemort to Godric's Hallow. Regalus and Severus went to attack Peter's house to create a distraction. But they planned to the expose Peter's reality.

"He'll know," Severus told Regalus. "If you tell Black, he'll know it was you. You don't know Occulemancy, let me tell him."

"I won't be around much longer," Regalus said.

"What does that mean?" Severus asked.

"I'm going to destroy Voldemort's horocrux," Regalus said. "He asked for Kreacher to check it, but he left Kreacer to die. Luckily Kreacher can apparate. Now I'm going to destroy him"

"But Krystal-"

"She's a vampire she can escape but I can't live serving this murderer anymore."

"I know," Severus said, solemnly.

Severus and Regalus put the dark mark over Peter's flat. Sirius came by in a few minutes.

"So Black brothers finally unite?" Sirius asked, glaring at Regalus and Severus. "What are you filthy death eaters doing at Peter's house? Why isn't he here?" Sirius pointed his wand at Regalus and Severus. But Sirius was suspicious of his friend.

"Peter is a death eater! He's told Voldemort, he's going after James and Lily right now" Regalus said. "Krystal is going to try to save them."

"Krystal?!"

"There's no time Sirius, I pleaded for Lily's life," Severus said. "Peter isn't here, he squealed. If you don't believe us go to Lily and James, you didn't tell so he did."

Sirius rushed past the pair and apperated to Godric's Hallow.

When Krystal apparated there it was too late. Krystal fell against the wall. James was dead in the entrance. Krystal bent over his body and closed his eyes, sadly. When she managed to get to Harry's nursery on shakey legs, she saw Lily dead on the floor near Harry's crib. Harry was crying with a scar on his forehead but fine. Voldemort was gone?

Krystal picked Harry up and hugged him close, crying. Suddenly Sirius burst in. She heard his anguished wails. He ran up to Harry's nursery. He grabbed Harry from her. "You bitch!" he raged.

He put Harry down and pushed her against the wall. "You death eater bitch. Did you seduce my brother? I see my dear mum's ring on your finger."  
"Did you enjoy killing your cousin and Lily? Are you sad your nephew survived? Was it worth it being a Black whore?! A filthy death eater Black whore?"

"I'm 3 months along," Krystal mumbled. "I didn't want anyone to die."

 "Fuckin congratulations," Sirius hissed. "My family finally has a heir for their twisted ideals. Going to raise a killer in Azkaban?"

 

"No," Krystal pleaded. "Didn't know what he really was, just wanted no statue of secrecy. It was too late after I joined."

"You can live with this for the rest of your life," Sirius said coldly pointing at Lily. "Get out," sirius said quietly, but icily, "just get out. Before I kill you and the Black heir."

  
Krystal got up, still sobbing, and ran out the door. Unable to look at James or Lily anymore.

She appearated to Regalus' house. Kreacher met her. "Where is Regalus, Kreacher?"

Kreacher was sobbing. "After Dark Lord told me to the lake to swallow the potion, I gets very thristy and have to drink from the lake. The inferi come to kill me but he told me to come straight home, I never disobeys master. Master was angry at the Dark Lord and went to switch the locket."

"Which lake did he go to?" Krystal asked, processing everything. "Take me there Kreacher."

Kreacher took Krystal to the lake. They rowed to the center where the basin was. They saw the inferi drag Regalus' body into the lake. "NOOOO!" Krystal shrieked. She attacked the inferi for hours but it was too late for Regalus.

Krystal stumbled through London she reached a bridge over a lake. She held a snitch she found in Dumbledore's office once.

She wanted to be dead, not for her sins she'd always pay but death was peace. It was the end, welcome rest. To be with Regalus again, her parents. To ask James and Lily for forgiveness even if she didn't deserve it.

She was about to throw the snitch in the water when it opened in her hand. She looked at it as the golden ball sprung open. There was a ruby stone inside.

"What did it all come to?" Lily asked. She knew it was the stone of resurrection. Krystal turned it in her hand three times. Regalus, James, and Lily appeared.

"I'm very sorry!" Krystal said.

"Where is Harry?" Lily asked. Krystal explained the events.

The Potters forgave her, agreed to testify for Sirius(who they knew went after Peter only to be framed) but said they couldn't stay on earth. Not even for Harry. They looked at Reglaus meaningfully.

0 o 0

Krystal and Regalus went to Hogwarts to return the snitch. Regalus put it in Dumbledore's robe pocket then they left.

They want to a Black summer house no one used. Krystal still couldn't get into Grimmauld place.

"I'm glad to see you, I'm sorry for the dumb plan without telling you," Regalus said.

Krystal glared at him. "You couldn't have just sent Kreacher to replace the locket?"

"I wasn't thinking," Regalus admitted.

She cried about the Potters, Regalus told her she wasn't Peter. And he was equally guilty. She sobbed about Sirius and Regalus admitted he was about pleasing his family anyways.

"We're going to be parents," Krystal told Regalus.

Regalus looked down at her stomach and leaned over her.

"I really made my parents proud, a half vampire heir," he grinned.

"Do you want to please them?" Krystal looked at Regalus.

He looked up at her. "Nah I just thought Sirius was wrong I don't give a damn about the Blacks, except  father, Meda, and maybe Cissa."

He kissed her.

 


	7. 1993

Despite more than ghost James and Lily's testimony, Sirius wasn't free. Despite two drops of vertiserum, James and Lily back from the dead as inferi vampires , and Dumbledore's seat on the Wizengamot couldn't save Sirius from Umbridge's corrupt influence, Sirius was believed to have put the imperius curse on Peter and using dark magic to bring the Potters back. After all Sirius killed Peter and 12 muggles. Sirius was on bail for good behavior with a dementor as his parole officer.

 

And Krystal was on the run as a death eater, as well as raising her daugther Luna under a disguise, Xenophelius. Krystal respected James and Lily's wish not to be brought back to the world to even see Harry. Lily was sad to hear Harry was living with the Dursleys. Krystal promised Lily to keep an eye on Harry at the Dursleys. It was the least she could do. Krystal asked Sanguini and Severus to watch over Harry.

Krystal was glad the Potters forgave her. They knew she had the best interests but got involved with the wrong person. One person who wouldn't forgive so easily was Sirius.

Sanguini was kind enough to let Krystal in his clan.

It was Harry's 3rd year in Hogwarts when Sirius violated his Parole Dementor. He  ran off to Hogwarts after he saw Peter's picture in a newspaper. Sirius' wanted posters was all over Britain. His parole dementor's information was on the posters too.

Krystal sighed when she saw the newpaper at her home in the Lovegood house. Luna was at Hogwarts in her second year. Krystal was without her charmed disguise and Regalus' more than ghost form showed her the newspaper.

"My idiot brother broke in the Gryffindor common room and slashed the fat lady's portrait with a knife. Then he stood over Ron Weasley with a knife!"

"What the heck Padfoot?" Krystal muttered. 

 

0 o 0

Harry and Hermione chased the black dog that dragged Ron down a tree. Harry and Hermione ran to the Whomping Willow and pressed the knot, like they saw Crookshanks do. They went down the passageway until they reached a little shack.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione whsipered.

"Ron?" Harry called. They found Ron moaning in pain. 

"Harry-"

"His leg will be fine," a voice said. They turned around to see Sirius Black. Sirius pushed Ron out of the way. Ron fell with a whimper on his leg. 

"Sirius Black!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed. Hermione helped Ron on the bed.

"Just stay put and no one will get hurt," Sirius said, looking haggart. His Parole Dementor was a hard a**.

"Come to finish off a job you started twelve years ago?" Harry asked.

"If you mean kick my idiot brother's butt then no," Sirius replied. "The inferi took my brother."

"Do you mean the undead?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "Enough chitchat, I've come to finish what I started twelve years ago."

Remus Lupin burst in. "Professor Lupin!" the trio cheered.

"Where is he?" Remus asked Sirius.

"He's here," Sirius nodded.

"Lets do it. Sorry I suspected you," Remus said.

"Only if you can forgive me for suspecting you," Sirius replied and they hugged.

"Wait Professor Lupin are you with Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"With Sirius? No I'm straight son," Remus replied.

"You know what I meant," Harry grumbled.

"Yes Sirius is innocent," Remus replied.

"Don't trust him!" Hermione cried. "He's a werewolf!"

"How did you find out?" Remus looked impressed.

"You disappeared every month and Professor Snape brought you potion every week," Hermione replied. "Wolfsbane, a work in progress."

"Impressive, ten points to Gryffindor Miss Granger," Remus said.

"You can keep your dirty points to yourself," Hermione muttered.

Hermione raised her hand.

  
"Yes Miss Granger," Lupin asked like they were in class.

"How did you know Sirius was here?" Hermione asked.

"That's easy I saw the map," Remus replied.

"Enough small chat, let's do what we came here to do," Sirius said. "Boy give me your rat." Sirius.

"He's gone mad," Hermione said.

"What the heck?" Harry asked. "You break out- away from your parole officer after twelve years of a** kissing the ministry and all you want is a rat with a missing toe?"

"Duh it's not just  _any_ rat," Sirius replies. "It's the reason your parents were betrayed."

  
"That doesn't make _any_ sense," Harry replied.

"Just hear us out Harry, we cool, we cool," Remus said. "We're animigus' in our 5th year your father, Sirius, and Peter became animagus' to help me out every full moon. I'm less dangerous around animigus', they were like playmates. Them and your aunt Krystal, Harry, who is a vampire. Vampires and werewolves fight like cats and dogs but Krystal helped my wolf side socalize."

"I never met this aunt Krystal before," Harry muttered.

"Yea socialize, aunt Krystal was a bad pill, she married my  brother and led him astray," Sirius muttered. "She's more of a  dark wizard than I am."

"So what is this all about? How'd we go from a rat to your brother or my uncle and aunt?" Harry asked.

"Well James' animigus is a stag as you know, Sirius is a dog as you saw, and Peter was a rat, quite fittingly. The same rat that is your pet Ron," Remus said.

"And that missing toe is where he cut his finger off before blowing up 12 muggles all the while yelling I betrayed your parents," Sirius muttered darkly.

"He faked his death and lived as your pet for years," Remus said. "Being fed and looked after."

"Well no one can be looked after living with the twins," Ron replied. 

"Atleast there was some punishment," Remus muttered.

"That's insane, animigus' are registered," Hermione replied.

"Have you seen what they do to vampires? The maurders were unregistered," Remus said.

"Enough chichat, lets get this over with," Sirius cracked his knuckles.

"Ron let me borrow your rat, we promise nothing will happen to him. If Sirius is guilty he didn't break violate his parole and break into Hogwarts to kill a rat," Remus said.

 "Lets hope so," Ron muttered.

Ron reluctantly handed over his rat. Remus performed a spell and Peter was in the rat's spot.

"Peter's name is on the map, that's why I came. I'm Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, James is Prongs, and this rat over here is wormtail." Remus showed Harry the map where a dot Peter was where Scabbers was.

Everyone blinked. Sirius slammed Peter against a wall. "No wait!" Harry cried out.

"Please have mercy," Peter begged

"Rats don't mercy, just get eaten," Sirius replied. "Ron, Peter faked his death the second time when Crookshanks came after him. She is smart she could tell I was an alley and saw Peter for what he was."

"Don't kill him," Harry said. "Turn him in."

"Please," Peter begged Hermione, who stepped back.

He turned to Ron, who looked back in disgust. "I let you sleep in my bed."

"How much you want to bet the kid says that to a Slytherin one day?" Remus whispered to Sirius in a low whisper.

Peter turned to Harry. "Please Harry, James was very forgiving."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME WITH YOUR FILTYH MOUTH OR TOUCH HIM WITH YOUR FILTYH HANDS!" Sirius bellowed, slamming Peter back to a wall.

Then Severus came in. "That's insannne! Well party's over, your parole dementor is waiting for you Sirius. Pucker up!" Snape made kissy faces.

"You'll be letting your beloved's murderer  go free then," a new voice said. Krystal stepped out of the shadows. She risked coming back to Hogwarts.

"You! The sister you killed's son is in front of you!" Sirius snarled. Krystal dodged out of his way with vampire speed.

"I'm in Azkaban everyday," Krystal replied, sadly.

"You killed him too," Sirius hissed. "He loved you!"

"He would've gone anyways, he was the opposite of you," Krystal replied.

"Coward," Sirius hissed.

"I had to raise his daughter," Krystal slipped.

"Who?" Sirius demanded.

"That's insane," Snape said, breaking up the moment.  "Ok change of plans you can pucker up for the dementors, rat face," Snape said. "Here little rat."

They walked outside chained up.

 Sirius kept glaring at Krystal. "She got Snape to free you," Remus whispered.

 Then Remus started to transform. "Didn't you take the potion?" Hermione asked. Sirius ran after Remus in his dog form while Krystal chased him too as a vampire. While Peter turned into a rat, easily escaping. Harry tried to chase him but  Ron fell on the ground in pain. Dementors swarmed around them. The last thing Harry saw was his father casting a patronous stag at the dementors before he passed away.

0 o 0

The trio woke up in a hospital bed. . "Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded. 

"He's been captured," Dumbledore said.

Remus was in a bed, nearby. "Sirius is believed to confound Remus, you, Hermione, and Ron," Dumbledore replied. "His death eater sister in law Krystal was spotted too, perhaps an accomplice." Harry remembered Sirius' anger at his aunt, like she blamed him for his brother and the Potters. 

"HE'S INNOCENT, IT'S PROBABLY JUST HER," Harry yelled. "Sirius isn't even a death eater look at his arm."

"Sirius didn't look innocent breaking in the Gryffindor tower, threatening Ron, breaking Ron's leg, dragging Ron... and violating his parole dementor," Dumbledore said.

"That's not fair-"

"But even Severus vouched for him," Dumbledore said. "You can save two lives if you hurry. Three turns should do it, Ms Granger," Dumbledore said. "He's at the fourth window of the third tower."

Harry was confushed but Hermione dragged Harry outside or wherever. Hermione turned the time turner three times, backwards. They were at Hagrid's garden where Buckbeak was tied up. They snuck up under Harry's invisibility cloak. They bowed down in front of the hippograph then freed him.

They saw themselves chase Crookshanks and Peter. Then they saw the dog drag Ron down and themselves follow Ron. They saw who Harry assumed was his aunt Krystal go towards the whomping willow with impressive speed.

 

A few hours later all of them came out. They saw Peter escape as Remus transformed. "What if we just grab Peter?" Harry asked.

"What would you do you if you saw yourself?" Hermione asked.

"I'd think it was dark magic," Harry replied.

They waited then Harry saw themselves surrounded by dementors. Harry  concentrated on living with Sirius after this. He cast a full  patronous at the dementors. Then Harry and Hermione got on Buckbeak andy flew to third tower, to the fourth window. "Sirius!" Harry whispered.

"Thanks for listening to me. Goodbye Godson," Sirius hugged Harry.  Then Sirius hopped on Buckbeak and flew out the window. They heard an axe fall and Yaxely complaining. Hermione turned the time turner forward.

0 o 0

Harry got a letter on the train ride home. "Hermione you were right, Sirius did send the broom," Ron said.

0 o 0

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to go to Grimmauld place over the summer with the Weasleys. Sirius lived there and was hiding out there. The Dursleys couldn't refuse a mysterious threat. There was more than ghost guy there who looked like Sirius.

"Regalus?! How!" Sirius gasped, he ran foward to hug the man. He whispered something in his ear.

 

Just then Luna flood in. "Luna?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"This is the reason she didn't go to your trial to testify andbrought James and Lily-"

"I don't want to hear it," Sirius said, looking at Harry. Harry didn't know who  they were talking about or where they brought his parents.

"You brought my parents where?" Harry asked.

"Later," Remus told Harry softly.

"Is because she had to take care of the half vampire Black heiress," Regalus said, nodding at Luna.

"Luna?!" Sirius gasped. "The Black vampire heiress?'

"But Luna's father is Xenophelius," Harry said, confushed. Ron and Hermione were equally confused.

"Harry, your Aunt Krystal Lovegood, your father's cousin and mother's half sister, married my idiot brother Regalus. Luna is their daughter. They were death eaters. Krystal was the first Gryffindor to convince a Slytherin from the Black Family to join. Krystal was orphaned and raised by the Dursleys, the same ones. They disowned her when she was bit by a vampire, Sanguini. We found her wondering behind James' house, Charlus and Amelia Potter adopted her. This is how she repaid them. She seduced my brother too," Sirius explained.

"She didn't seduce me," Regalus replied. "I fell for her but she trusted the wrong guy. So did I but she was scarred by her childhood."

"Luna is my cousin?" Harry asked.

"Draco's too," Sirius replied.

Sirius showed the family tree where he was blasted off. Under Sirius' aunt was three females. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. A double golden line connected Narcissa Malfoy nee Black to Lucius. A  single golden line under had Draco under it. "Draco Malfoy is  Luna's other cousin. So is Nymphadora."

Andromeda's name was blasted off though. The names Walburga and Orion were connected by double golden lines. Two single lines under them had a burn mark(Sirius) and Regalus. A double golden line connected Regalus to Krystal Black nee Potter. Two single lines under them had Luna Black under it.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Ew! Poor Luna!"

"All pureblood familes are related. Ron you're related to Draco, distantly. A little more distantly to Luna," Sirius said. "If there ever was a blood traitor family it's the Weasleys."

Ron smiled proudly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Do you think I'm proud to be related to someone like Bellatrix?" Sirius asked. "And Krystal?"

"I'm related to the Dursleys," Harry replied.

"And Krystal," Sirius scowled. 

"That's not fair Sirius, she brought me back and raised Luna," Regalus said.

"Speaking of which I don't trust her to raise my niece," Sirius muttered.

 

"Sirius wait," Harry said. "I thought you were with Voldemort until you proved Pettigrew was the traitor. Lets give Aunt Krystal a chance to tell her side.  If she's alright I'd rather stay with her than the Dursleys"

Sirius grabbed Regalus' arm and pulled up his  sleeve to reveal a dark mark. "Do you see this, Harry? Krystal _Potter_ , your muggle mother's  _half sister_  convinced Regalus  _Black_ to get this! She makes the Dursleys look like saints."

"What about-" Regalus started.

 

"You died for Kreacher and he became a double agent. What did she do? Run away," Sirius said. "Maybe to brainwash Luna."

"She doesn't wash my brain," Luna replied.

"I'm going to talk to Sanguini," Sirius said. "There is going to be a new Xenophelius if she doesn't want to be turned in." Sirius glared at Regalus.

"Ok fine, I'll ask Dora," Regalus said. 

"And tell Sanguini if he doesn't want the ministry breathing down his neck he better not be influenced by Krystal," Sirius threatened.

"Sirius you can't threaten him," Remus said. "Besides vampires always resisted you-know-who."


	8. Hogwarts 1994

That summer Harry, the Weasleys twins, Percy, Ginny, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Sirius(as Xenophelius' uncle, he took turns with Dora), Regalus(as Xenophelius for once, Sirius took turns with Dora), Remus,  Nymphadora, and Luna went to the Quiddich cup. They set up their tents in excitement. They saw Neville and a few other of Harry's classmates. Barty Crouch and Percy was there too. Amos Diggery, his wife, and his son Cedric.

The World Cup was amazing. The trio, Ginny, and Luna walked around. They giggled at the man with well an inappropriate kilt. Sirius was like a human dog as they set up their tent. They couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he saw the small tent.

"How are we all sleeping in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes the nargles always attack when you are in a small, cramped space," Luna pointed out. Regalus forgot how much she was like her mother.

Harry went in and his jaw dropped. Regalus, Sirius, Remus,  Bill, Arthur, Nymphadora, and the twins laughed. Hermione already knew, the bookworm. There were four rooms. All females were in one with 2 bunk beds and one single bed. Each room had a few bunk beds. Ron, Harry, the twins, and Percy were in another. Bill,  Arthur, Regalus, Sirius, and Remus were in the last one.

"Maybe we should make Regalus a maurder as well as the twins," Remus suggested. "To take the rat's place."

"Nooooo!" Sirius yelled. Bill laughed.

"Please don't," Arthur laughed. "The last thing they need is a group. Did  you take back the map?"

"They gave it to Harry and I gave it back it to him," Remus replied.

"Atleast Harry didn't inherit James' love for pranks," Arthur said. "Or I fear the maurders second generation would exist with my boys."

"There's still hope for the next generation," Bill said. 

"Don't remind me."

0o0

The game started out great. Everyone bough binoculars. Harry bought Ron's binoculars. 

It was a blast when Leprachaun gold rained over them. Sirius smiled when Ron paid Harry back, knowing it was Leprachaun gold. The boy had good interests. When the Veelas came on  Dora, Hermione, and Luna scowled at the males. Ginny smiled seeing Victor Krum was too busy concentrating.

The Leprachaun's crude gesture was a riot. The Veela's anger was also interesting.

The game started off great. Victor Krum's winning catch that won Bulgaria the match was amazing to see. Afterwards they made their way back to the tent among celebrations. Bulgarian songs and fireworks could be heard all around.

Everybody hung around outside the tent, chatting to various people. Soon it grew late so the kids were told to go in the tent.

Harry woke up a little later to noises. He thought it was more celebrating but it sounded less cheerful. Harry looked up and saw everyone was gone. Ron, the twins, and Percy weren't there. Suddenly he smelt burning. He saw a fire in the corner. Harry jumped out of the bunk bed and ran out.

" Si- Mr Lovegood? Ron? Hermione? Luna? Ginny? Fred? Mr Weasley? Tonks?" Harry called out.

No one was around. Harry ran past guys in masks. He saw death eaters spinning muggles around like tops and hanging them upside down in the air. Harry ran into Draco. "I warned you about hanging out with the wrong crowd," Draco laughed.

Meanwhile Regalus was with the Order trying to control the death eaters. He saw Lucius and his chums playing with muggles. Regalus sighed. He ran up to Arthur. "Any news?"

"No one knows when these Death eaters came," Arthur replied. "Can you find Crouch? Percy might've found him but just incase."

"Sure," Regalus ran off to find Crouch when he got lost. He bumped into a figure in the forest. He gasped it was Krystal.

"Krystal?!"

"Who are you?" she asked. She looked anxious and looking for something.

"What are you doing here? Can't recognized your own husband?" he asked. He didn't know if it was wise to tell her now, but she didn't tell anyone yet.  She also wouldn't put Luna at risk.

"I need to go," Krystal replied. "I came here for a reason."

"To terrorize the same people who terrorized you? Some equality," Regalus grabbed Krystal's hand, suddenly angry. "Always a loyal death eater? Even Luna can't change that?!"

Regalus stared Krystal in the eyes as her eyes widened. "Never! I'd protect her!"

There was more screaming. Krystal gasped but Regalus grabbed her arm. He pushed her back against a tree. "How can I trust you now?"

"I'd never do that," Krystal replied. "I told you I'm on your side."

"How do I believe you?" Regalus demand.

"Look, I'm here for a reason, I'd never let her get hurt," Krystal replied, her eyes wild. 

"Don't even dare," Regalus pushed Krystal against the tree and kept her there with his weight. "You're just like my parents. You don't care about your child or even me. You just care about your warped ideals."

"That's not true," Krystal replied. "I can't hurt Luna."

"Then what  are you doing here?" Regalus demanded.

The dark mark appeared in the sky. Krystal gasped and ran but Regalus stared at her as she ran away. She had to find out who was with Winky. 

Regalus ran back to camp. Everyone was crowded around Harry. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would the Boy _who Lived_ cast The Dark Mark," Arthur exclaimed.

Everyone went back home. Molly ran at her kids, Hermione, Luna, and Harry. Sirius, Lily, James, and Regalus also were glad to see the kids were well.

Regalus couldn't foget his meeting with Krystal though as he went home to his home. He made sure Luna was in her room.   Sirius, who was over, read his mind. "Having second thoughts about the missus?"

Remus was also there. "What happened?" Regalus They fell silent when Krystal came in.

"How was the death eater picnic?" Sirius asked loudly.

"You wouldn't understand," Krystal replied.

"I do, don't come back here again," Regalus stood up. Remus was behind him.

"Regalus-"

"No!"

"Let me atleast say goodbye to Luna-"

"You lost your chance!"

Nymphadora flooed in at that moment. She noticed her aunt and uncle fighting. And her other uncle glaring daggers. "Oh bad time..."

They didn't see Luna watching from upstairs.

0 o 0

Harry saw Neville's reaction to the crucatius curse. Mad Eye Moody told Harry how Bellatrix crucatioed Neville's parents and they were in St Mungo's. What Moody didn't tell Harry was he helped Bellatrix, happily. Because he was Barty Crouchjr.

Moody gave Neville some herbalogy books. "Professor Sprout has  a lot to say about you."

After Neville walked away with Mad Eye, Harry stood there. It was a lot to process. Neville had it even worse than him.

0 o 0

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Luna either. Her mum and Harry's aunt was a death eater. Harry was shocked his mum's sister could be a death eater. Harry watched Ron dance with Luna for a bit before Ron and Harry went outside. They just overheard Hagrid's conversation with Madam Maxime.

"Blimey I thought he just had a bad engorgment charm done on him," Ron said.

"What's wrong with being a half giant?" Harry asked.

"Not everyone sees it as a good thing," Ron replied.

They saw Snape and Karkaroff having a deep conversation. "He's coming back," Snape said. "It's getting strong you can't deny it. Neither can Krystal. She can't avoid the Order or the Dark Lord any longer."

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

Suddenly Snape caught them and coldly ordered them to go to bed.

Harry and Ron quickly left the garden. When they got to the dorm room Ron saw Harry's face. "Dancing with the enemy?" Ron snidely asked Hermione.

"Next time you can ask Luna first or someoen can ask me," Hermione replied with a trembling voice. Suddenly she and Ron got into a screamign match  about boys noticing girls. Hermione pointed out how Ron only noticed Luna when Dean Thomas asked her out. And only disliked Victor suddenly because he was the first champion to ask her. Then she left like a tornado.

0 o 0

Harry reached the cup to see Cedric there. "Lets both take it," Harry said. They both grabbed the handle when Harry noticed a jerk behind his naval. They were in a cementary.

A flash of light flew at Cedric but he disappeared. Harry saw his aunt and Lucius among the masked people. "He was right about you," Harry spat at Krystal. "To think who you are. I'm glad you're not around her anymore."

Harry and Krystal's blood was used to bring Voldemort back. 

Harry fought off Voldemort and when the ghosts came through the wand Harry saw Frank Bryce's's ghost along with Bertha Jones. They told Harry to fight off Voldemort.

Harry escaped and Cedric was besides him again, somehow, when he grabbed the cup. They both reappeared in  the maze, panicking madly. Harry was taken by Moody. Barty Crouchjr wanted to know the details of Voldemort's rising. He was angry to hear about Lucius, Snape, Krystal, and a few others being forgiven. Harry was confused until Barty revealed himself. Dumbledore defeated him and he as led away.

Harry awoke in the hospital wing next to Cedric. He heard Dumbledore and Fudge arguing. "You are blind to the fact that Voldemort is back. The sooner you accept it the safer the Wizarding World is."

"Now stop with this nonsense," Fudge said. "We caught the death eater, he has been given the kiss. He won't trouble you anymore"

"The kiss?!" McGonagall raged. "You gave him the kiss when he had important information?"

"See this?" Snape held up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark on his forearm.  "It's glowing. It hasn't done so since 13 years ago. He's back!"

Fudge continued to be a stubborn mule and he parted ways with Dumbledore.

Cedric's parents thanked Harry and gave Harry the money, they said Harry won fair and sqaure. Harry tried to give it back but neither Cedric nor his parents wanted it.

"I saw Professor Snape and Krystal," Harry told Dumbledore.

"I trust Severus, I always will," Dumbledore replied.

Harry gave the gold to the Weasley twins. "Make something of that talent you have. Buy Ron some dress robes. If you don't take this, I'll hex you."

Hagrid met Harry before he left. "What will come will come and we'll be there to meet it."

Sirius aka Zev Lovegood was anxious to meet Harry at Grimmauld Place. Sirius was going to kill Krystal if it was the last thing he did. Even Severus was more trustworthy. How did he let that harpie near his brother?

 


	9. 1995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the dementor parole officer for Sirius joke never gets old.

A furious Harry went to Grimmauld place that summer. The only person he could talk to was his Uncle Regalus. He was Xenophelius while Dora was busy somewhere. Harry watched out for news of Voldemort between keeping out of Vernon's way in the garden.

Lily and James comforted Harry as best as they could. "I don't care what Sirius says, I think Krystal isn't really a death eater," James said.

 

0 o 0

Harry came to Grimmauld Place after the Dementor and Dudley fiasco.

 Harry was furious with his friends and Luna. Though he felt pity for Luna. Sirius was both cooped up and furious with Krystal. Atleast he got to  go to Regalus' house as Luna's uncle(the irony) or Xenophelius if Dora was too busy and they needed a human. Regalus either disappeared or became the uncle.

Regalus and Luna were upset over Krystal. Sometimes' Sirius' mother screamed about Hermione, Luna, and blood traitors. "Krystal is a death eater," Sirius reminded Walburga.

"Oh, well that changes everything," Walburga replied. "She may be a half breed but atleast she has her priorities in order."

"Mum Luna is no death eater and she is not a half breed," Regalus snapped.

"Luna is her  a Black?" Walburga gasped.

"You're defending her?" Sirius glared at Regalus. "Your death eater wife!"

"Uncle Sirius, she's still my mum," Luna said.

"She'd rather have you and your friend killed," Sirius told Luna.

"Sirius!" Remus and Arthur exclaimed. It went on like that.

"Just leave it Sirius," Remus said.

Harry went to the trial and it went successfully. Ginny, Fred, and George were chanting while Sirius leaned back that evening.

"You know I think that dementor was just my parole officer, looking for me," he said. Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Not even a dementor can mistake Dudley  for you," Harry told Sirius.

0 o 0

Regalus wasn't around when Harry flooed into Grimmauld Place from Hogwarts. Regalus was very disappointed later when he found out.

Regalus went with the Order to fight the Death Eaters as himself. He was scared Luna was with Harry and the others. Regalus and Sirius burst in when they saw Bellatrix teasing a bloody and bruised Neville, reanacting his parent's crucatious. Regalus' blood boiled. He shot a strong, stinging hex at Bellatrix.

Sirius teased Bellatrix while they dueled. Regalus was distracted by coming face to face with his wife, Krystal. "Come to hurt _her_ o ver your cause?" Regalus snarled at Krystal. "I'm surprised you didn't tell your friends yet."

"I was helping Harry, Luna, and Neville get away," Krystal replied, quietly. "Please trust me, I'm working from the inside. Except I'm not a spy because you don't trust me," Krystal said, quietly.

They were distracted by Sirius laughing at Bellatrix before a spell hit Sirius and he fell towards the veil. Remus held Harry back while he cried and Regalus shot every hex he could at Bellatrix. "BURN IN HELL," he yelled at his cousin. "YOU KILLED ME!"

Krystal bit back fury at Bellatrix and raging grief over Sirius. She could never apologize again.

"How are you back dear brother in law?" Lucius asked. "Are you a ghost?"

"Ghosts can't hold wands," Regalus snarled. "Sirius was innocent as you know. But we have magic not even your so called fool of a master has. So beware."

"HARRY!" Remus yelled as Harry chased Bellatrix out of the room.

"Don't get Harry," Regalus told Remus as Harry ran after Bellatrix. "He's coming, my mark burns even after death."

 

"Why?"

"His pain is raw," Regalus said. "Voldemort will posses him but his raw love will save him. Don't worry Dumbledore is also coming, I can sense it. Also Sirius wants it too. I see him. He loves you"

A moment later they heard Bellatrix crying and Fudge yell. "Holy cow he's back!" 

0 o 0

People had read the Quibbler at Higwarts and Fudge's statement in thr Daily Proohet. Now they called our to Harry as he passed by on Hogwarts grounds and treated him with respecr. But Harry didn't care, he could just think of Sirius. Suddenly he remebered the two way mirror and raced to Gryffindir common room.

Once inside, he went up to his dorm and dug the mirror out of his trunk. "Sirius Black?"

A man appeared. "Harry?" Harry's eyes lit up before he realized it was Regalus. His face fell.

"Regalus, you came back, can Sirius?"

But Harry disgarded the mirror and ran out the dorm to find to Headless Nick.

Once Harry found Nick where the death day party was, Nick tried to avoid him then told him ghosts can come back if thry want. Many students who lost dear ones went to Nick.

Harry raced back to his dorm and picked up the mirror. "Harry, I'm a ghost, I chose to wander the earth. Many don't." 

"How come you're solid?" Harry asked.

"Because Krystal used very dark magic, the kind of magic that draws dark crestures like inferi. I'm classified as a dark creature, not even a ghost. I went have to do evil rituals, like find inferi sacrifices, and I have dark properties. Would you want that for your parents or Sirius? " Regalus had to lie, but he couldn't risk Harry ending up like    Krystal, especially not now. 

"No, who do you sacrifice?" Harry didn't know what to make of  Regalus after all that.

"Creatures, flobberworms, dying beings," Regalus replies, willing to fall from grace in Harry's eyes to protect him. Chasing  ghosts ruined Krystal. 

 

Denected Harry went and ran into  Luna talked together in Hogwarts. They talked about theastrals. Harry could now see one. Luna could too.

Harry's story was published and people were now asking him about his version. Especally after the truth came out. But Harry didn't care. His pain was raw. All he could think about was Sirius. Luna was sad too. Sirius was her uncle.

0 o 0

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place and tried to attack Kreacher. Remus held him back.

Regalus called a trembling Kreacher forward. "Kreacher? What was that? Why did you send Sirius to his death?"

"Master is a horrible, blood traitor who hurt misses and malgnined the family name- " Kreacher was spanked on the behind with a soft bat by Regalus.

Kreacher looked up with teary eyes. "Kreacher will not punish himself, I will. And Kreacher is forbidden from talking to Bellatrix, any Lestrange, Narcissa, or any Malfoy. Kreacher is also forbidden from tricking anyone in the Order."

Sobbing Kreacher ran away. "KREACHER MAY NOT PARTICIPATE IN THIS WAR UNLESS WE ASK FOR HIS HELP!" Regalus yelled after him. 

 

 

 


	10. 1996

Regalus and Dora ran the quibbler with outrageous theories.  SIrius used to help too, he liled    the he wa really a boyband theory. Sirius made up an article about how race relations in America stemmed from how thr Black and Brown family alwya worked together. The the Browns weren't as dark as the Blacks, Sirius joked about it in the Quibbler.   The Quibbler sold out last year due to Harry's interview in it. DOra wrote one article about how Bellatrix was part banshee but they had to quit when they got death warnings from death eaters.

They wrote about other things like how the Humdingers changed the tied of the Quiddich World cup. And how Veelas and Leprechauns should've played during the match between Bulgaria and Ireland for a better match. There was an article about Umbridge was half troll, half fairy and wacklespurts were present at the time of her birth.

By the end of the year, Harry was doing quite well and sectumsera'd Draco. Regalus was the only one to recognize the spell. But he did too late when Harry found out anyways. They witnessed Snape blast Dumbledore off the tower.

Only Regalus sensed what the truth was. He knew Harry and Dumbledore were hunting for horocruxes and went to the same cave Regalus died to replace the locket. He had a feeling Dumbledore was cursed by a horocrux and he made a deal with Snape to kill him. Snape would be unquestionable in Voldemort's eyes. But Regalus couldn't convince anyone, Snape looked too guilty.  No one in the Order could take chances either. Harry  wouldn't have it either.

Maybe that's why Krystal became an obedient death eater, she was unquestionable too. But he wondered what Krystal did as a death eater, too.  Snape supposedly spied. Krystal showed up at th ministry when Luna was there!

At Dumbledore's funeral Regalus went up to Harry as Xenophelius. "I know where the locket is," he said quietly. He overheard Harry tell Ron and Hermione he was going to go horocrux hunting.

At Grimmauld place, Regalus led Harry to the drawer. "Don't touch it with your bare hands." They took it out with a cloth. "Arcturus is my middle name," he explained the initials R.A.B.

Then Regalus led tld Harry and his friends, including Luna to his room. "It's different from Sirius' room on purpose." Thinking of Sirius tore his heart.  

"I was all about family pride back then. Back then Luna's mother, your aunt, and I were impressed by Voldemort's ideals. We wouldn't mind the statue of secrecy gone. We  mind old wizarding family pride either to make the muggles think twice about persecuting us if they wanted to be part of our community. Now I know better, I hope Luna's mother does too."

Regalus realized that made him Arianna and Krystal Albus while Sirius was Alberforth. If Krystal wasn't like Gellard Grindenwald, Arianna wasn't the Potters, and Regalus wasn't Albus. Regalus  if Sirius blamed Regalus for the Potters, he knew he blamed Krystal. Or if Sirius blamed Krystal for Regalus' death. 


	11. 1997

At Bill and Fleur's wedding, Regalus watched the way Luna waltzed alone. Regalus nudged  Remus. "I like how Sirius' friends friends seduce us Blacks... Well enemies too." 

Reglaus looked to where Nymphadora was talking with Hermione and Ginny.

"Looks like there will be another Weasley wedding," Remus joked watching Ron take thr place of Luna'a invisible partner.

Regalus shook his head. "There will be a lot of those. Hermione is a Weasley by her relatives' marriages. She's cousins with the Weasleys."

"I'm glad that Weasley's aunt stopped her rants," Remus said. "The lies she said about Albus grated on my nerves." Everyone agreed.

"But that Victor Krum fellow was offended by my hallows sign," Regalus said, motioning to Victor glaring at him.

"Should we tell Harry before Krum misleads him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want him to get obsessed with it in this war," Regalus said. "After Sirius, then Dumbledore's death... He was asking how I came back."

"It's better he hears from us if he has to hear it, but we can wait," Remus said. "Besides it's still just a story to him."

"Let me tell him atleast it's not offensive, it was just Kararoff who was offensive," Regalus said. "I remember him at meetings, he was a  just in it until it didn't suit him."

Reglaus explained this to Harry.

Then a patrnous burst in proclaiming the Scrimengeour's death and the Ministry's fall. Death Eaters were due to come. Regalus, Remus, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Neville, Lee Jordan Tonks, and the rest lf the Order got into position. Everyone begin fleeing.

Regalus saw Luna, Molly, Fleur, Gabriella, Fleur's parents, Ginny(carrying Ted Tonks), and the others run for cover. Harry, Hermione, and Ron disappeared. Regalus, Remus, and Ron's oarents also noticed.. Regalus prayed for the children. He also prayed Krystal didn't come to attack her daughter.

The death eaters came and the full Order fougth them off. Krystal was among them. Reglaus tackled her.

"I'm here to see Luna," she whispered.

"If one head on Luna's head is harmed," Regalus warned Krystal. "I will hunt you down like my muggle hunting uncle and pt your severed head next to tr house elves' heads."

0 o 0

Months went by. Molly, Arthur l, Remus, Regalus, Tonks, and Kingsleyw ere anxious over Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Regalus and Remus wee over  Luna too. Luna, Ginny, and Neville went back to Hogwarts. Ron's splatteget story cover was kept uo nicely. The  ghoul of the Weaslry attic cooperated nicely.

Regalus and Remis went to St Mungo's to make sure the Longbottoms were safe. They moved the pair to Grimmauld Place to be safe with Bellatrix on the loose. They couldn't stomach Bellatrix returning to play with the Longbottoms again.

Augusta and Neville were informed and thankful. 

Regalus was deeply sad to learn about Ted Tonks' death a few months 

More months went by. Potterwatch was always playing at Grimmauld. The Order knew its station and passwprd because Lee Jordan attended   Order meetings too.

One day Regalus got horrible news. Luna was taken off the train. The weirdest thing happened. Krystal was behind him. He grabbed her by her arm. "Did you take Luna now? Is this what you stooped to?!"

"Can't you tell? I'm protecting Luna!"

"By what a crucatious curse?!" Regalus demanded, shaking Krystal. He moved closer to her until she backed up against a wall. "If anything happens to her-"

Suddenly Regalus was sent away with the stone. Krystal became Xenophelius. 

Harry Potter and his friends came to their door and Krystal let them in. "Where is Luna?" Harry asked wfter they toured around.

"She's outside picking humdinglers," Krystal replied. 

"That horn is dangerous," the know it all Hermione told Krystal.

"It's a snorkack horn, it has good properties," Krysal replied, annoyed contacting death eaters through floo.

"Where's Luna?!" Harry demanded.

"They have Luna," Krystal broke down. "They took her off the train."

Just as death eaters came in, the crumpled snorkack horn exploded. 

The trio disappeared under their cloak. "He was here!" Krystal cried to the death eaters, anticipating  the crucatius. But before they left Harry's floating head was visible.

The Death Eaters gave Krystal a stern warning before apparating. Dora apparated in at the same time, seeing the death eaters apparated away.

She pulled Krystal around by her arm. "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing, auntie?! Turning in Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the death eaters? What if it was Luna?!"

"That's it! I had to save Luna!" Krystal shrieked back. 

"Can't you save her as I don't know a death eater?!" Dora retorted. "OR are tou being trained by Aunt Bella wnd Uncle Lucius?"

"Do you want to go against Bellatrix or the Dark Lord? Or even Lucius. She's in a cellar at Malfoy Manner. The only way to free her is if they get Harry," Krystal replied, angrily.

"How do you know they'd let her go?" Dora glard at her. 

"They keep her for Harry," Krystal replied.

Regalus was brought back and pushed her against a wall. "If you can't risk your neck to save her, don't risk her friends. If you haven't seen her room, you're a shameful mother."

Dora stepped back, watching silently. 

"I saw it," Krystal said quietly. "I'd never let any harm come to Harry, Hermione, or Ron. For crying out loud, Luna and Ron love each other! Harry never is defeated I'd help them! I just needed a way to free Luna... Luna!!" Krystal sunk to her knees.

Regal us glared at Krystal, pitting his arms on hers. "Luna would never forgive you!"

Krystal pushed Reglalus' arms away', sickened by the thought of Luna's friends hurt. "I'd never forgive myself if harm came to Luna, her friends, or..."

Regalus leaned down and bought her up to hold be against her wall and looked down at her. "Why?!"

Krystal looked down. "Survival. I didn't want to hide in this war. I neeedd to revenge the deaths to undo it"

"Torturing Luna's friends and other innocent people was the option?" Reglalus glared a her to make her meet his gaze.

"No, learning the dark arts, their methods," Krystal repleid

"Leave death eater," Regalus said quietly, letting go of Krystal, stepping back and frowning. Dora watched Krystal, seriously as Krystal stumbled then ran away.

0 o 0

Krystal watched at Malfoy Manner while Bellatrix tortured Hermione. Krystal was disturbed by Bellatrix, the lady was nuts another Walburga or Bella's house elf grand aunt. Or her muggle hunting grand uncle . Luna was set free or escaped not because the snatchers got Harry and his friends. Regalus was right. Harry and his friends eventually escaped with Luna. Krystal sighed in relief. But she saw Dobby get stabbed by Bellatrix. Krystal bit Dobb before  Bellatrix stabbed him sith speedy vampire reflexes.

Krystal  knew Dobby would survive an attack better as a vampire. Shw wish she bit much more people.

0 o 0

The war finally ended. Krystal quit the dark side and used everything she learned to take down death eaters. She bit  every potential victim and saved some lives. Sadly she couldn't save Dore  or Remus  , who Bellatrix attacked. She couldn't save Fred Weasley,   Colin Creevy,  and Lavander Brown either.

Krystal follwed Harry. He got her ressurection stone. 

Krystal had returned it to the Gaunt ring inside the snitch after her last words with Regalus to stop herself from sending Regalus away fromLuna.

**_0o0_ **

_After her fight, Krystal used the ressurection stone to summon Dumbledore. She held put the stone to Dumbledore, who took it. " Can you tell give the stone to Harry  and tell himthe stone was sealedin the snitch?"_

_"I will return it stealthly but  Harry will find out at the right time himself, if I wanted I could'vw told him everything but it's important Harry finds out everything himself, which he will on his hero's journey. Or  he could end up like you or me over the stone when he is fit to unite the hallows more than any of us."_

_"Is he really thr Mastee of the Halllows?" Krystal asked._

_"Yes, the best," Dumbledore replied. "And you were the first one to steal especially something, as important as the snitch without being caught, Mrs Black." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Then he left to put the ressurection stone back in the snitch while Harry was asleep._

**_0o0_ **

Krystal followed  Harry to see him open the snitch to find the stone and ressurect the maurders and Lily. She followed him to his death at Voldemort's hands. She winced when Voldemort chose Narcissa to check on Harry.

 "l misunderstood you," Sirius said, walking in front of her once Voldemort passed out with Harry. "I'm sorry it came to all of this. I wish I could've known what was going through your head."

"I'm very sorry I don't deserve  your forgivenes," Krystal replied

"You aren't Peter or Voldemort," Lily said.

"Look after Teddy and Castor, Sirius' child with Rosmerta, you're all they got, you and Regalus," James said. James hugged Krystal. Lily, Sirius, and Remus followed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Harry," Krystal cried. "I could've bit him."

"Some things are fate," Lily said.

"Why don't you come back like Regalus?" Krystal asked, solemenly. "I don't see Harry."

"There might be a reason for that," Sirius said, mysteriously.

"Our time is done here," Remis said. "Even for our children."

"Harry knew," James and Lily said. "It gave him courage."

"So will Teddy and Castor. But death couldn't keep Regalus from you," Sirius told Krystal, smiling, holding both of her hands.

Krystal smiled back tearfully. "I promise to take care of them all. I wish death couldn't keep you all from us," she replied. "Atleast you had the heir."

Sirius nodded. "Sometimes we're meant to move on," Lily said and held Krystal's arm. "Thank you for saving Harry.  If you feel any guilt you can consider that repentance."

Remus smiled at Krystal. "If there was ever a person who showed me it was okay to be a werewolf, I shouldn't be ashamed it was you. On behalf of magical creatures everywhere, you're a messiah." Remus hugged Krystal.

Nymphadora appeared. "I'm sorry I helped keep you from Luna."

"It's ok, you protected her," Krystal smiled sadly and cupped Dora's face. "I'll protect Teddy too. I wish you could."

"I'll watch over him," Dora smiled, sadly.

James held Krystal's hand. "You are not and never were a death eater in my eyes. Nor father's or mother's. We just never wanted you to not follow the dark side. We knew what could happen."

Regalus appeared then. He hugged Sirius then James. "I'm glad you chose her," Sirius said. "The best Black daughter-in-law."

"Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, I'm very sorry, "Regalus said.

"There's nothing to forgive," James and Sirius said.

"But don't you ever preach about the Blacks again!" Sirius warned.

"Or we'll come back to hex you if Luna, Castor, or Teddy are proper Blacks," James warned.

"Deal," Regalus said tearfully.

"Now forgive her," Sirius and James told Regalus. Regalus turned to Krystal and hugged her.

"Thank you Sirius and James," Krystal said tearfully.

"Goodbye Krystal," James said, echoed by everyone else,his hand slipped away from Krystal's. When  Krystal looked around to see all the Maurders plus the females were gone. 

Krystal wiped a tear. But she felt a peace she hadn't felt in a long while. "Goodbye James," she whispered in the air. "Goodbye Maurders, Lily, and Dora." Regalus held her hand, tightly.

0o0

Krystal was happy to see Molly about to kill Bellatrix. But Krystal slowed doen time and crucatioed Bellatrox first. "Neville!" she called out to thr only one not effected by the time freeze. "Make her feel double the pain. Neville gave it everyhring he had. Bellatrix's shrieks were music to Krystal's ears. Bellatrix, who killed Sirius and coutnless others. Bellatrix died by Molly's hands St Mungo's mad.

For a moment Harry scared everyone looking dead, except Krystal. McGonagall's cry was heart wrenching. Krystal wished she bit him. 

She and Neville went off to do the same to Rodolphus, and Rebastian. Barty Crouch jr living was punishment enough.

Krystal and Neville killed the remaining Lestranges. 

 Harry finally killed Voldemort, the war was finally over after raging for two decades, emotionally non stop. Now it was all over. For Harry, Krystal, Luna, and Regalus the pain it marked their life with was finally easing. Krystal sat down with Harry after Hermione, Ron, and Ginny got up.

"Did you talk to mum dad, Sirius, and Remus too?" Harry asked.

"I met them after you went to Voldemort. I was scared when Narcissa was chosen. Your parents, Sirius, and Remus appeared to me then. They forgave me and Regalus, he was there too. They told me to take care of Teddy, and Castor. And never let them be proper Blacks."

"Were they sad?" Harry asked.

"I think they were happy they might see you again," Krystal replied.

"I am able to move on now," Harry said.

"I know honey," Krystal hugged him. 

 

Luna came barreling at Krystal and Krystal caught her, hugging her tightly. Regalus hugged them both too. Harry joined the hug too.

 0 o 0

17 years later she was with Luna, Ron, Krystalas(11), Lycan Arthur(9), and Lorcan Remus(8) at Platform 9 and 3/4 .  Harry, Hermione, James Sirius(13), Albus Severus(11), Lily Rose(11), and Retal Dora(8) were also there. They all went through the barrier together.

Ginny and Victor, their kids(Luneta-11 and Hermon-9) and the whole Weasley clan was there. Percy was on the train inspecting something. 

Teddy Regalus Lupin was snogging Victorie Weasley. They were being spied on by James Sirius, Fredjr(George and Alicia's son),  and Remus Harry Black(Sirius's son with Rosmerta, yan  Sirius had the Black heir).

"I saw Victorie and Teddy snogging," James Sirius announced with the others behind him.

"You're such a Ron," Ginny told James Sirius. Hermione was Ginny's partial sister so Ginny was James' aunt

Hermione'a mom had trouble with her pregnancy with Hermione. She met Molly at a muggle doctor(Arthur wanted to see one) and Molly offered to carry Hermione to term after hearing her problem. Hermione became part Weasley, half of her is both half of her parents' genes but another half is Weasley genes. That's why Hermione's hair is bright auburn.

 Krystal noticed Lily Rose and Scorpius' glancing at each other. Ron noticed too. He marched up to Lily Rose. "Harry will disown you if you marry a Malfoy."

"Ron! The war is over!" Hermione replied before Harry could and started bickering with Ron.  Luna started singing.

Krystal remembered the last time a Potter girl fell for a Black bred boy.

_11 year old Krystal looked across the room and locked eyes with Regalus Black's eyes for the first time._

 


End file.
